Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Clyde
Clydes (ゴーストボーイ, Gōsutobōi, lit. Ghost Boy) are recurring enemies in the Neptunia franchise. They look like little cream ghosts. Monster Cave Variant Behavior Skills Monster Cave Clydes have 3 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Magic Support (50 SP) *EX Buster (240 SP) Attack Patterns Monster Cave Clydes can mainly have two types of start, the first one consists of casting "Magic Support" many times until running out of SP (Sometimes they can use Extension, but mainly Magic Support). The second one of spamming Extensions to deal a lot of damage to the player in a short period of time, again, until running out of SP. After using all their useful SP, they'll spam "Crush" until the battle is over. They also have a powerful skill called "EX Buster", but it is rare to see Clydes using this skill. Partners Monster Cave Clydes can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: Clyde, Ms. Clyde and Pixelvader ( ) *35 EXP / 45 EXP (EXP Up) *24 Credits / 31 Credits (Credits Up) Two Clydes, Ms. Clyde and Pixelvader ( ) *47 EXP / 61 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) Two Clydes and a Contracted Angel ( ) *39 EXP / 50 EXP (EXP Up) *25 Credits / 32 Credits (Credits Up) Three Clydes and a Contracted Angel ( ) *51 EXP / 66 EXP (EXP Up) *33 Credits / 42 Credits (Credits Up) Two Clydes and Ms. Clyde ( ) *36 EXP / 46 EXP (EXP Up) *24 Credits / 31 Credits (Credits Up) Two Clydes and two Ms. Clydes ( ) *48 EXP / 62 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) Clyde, Ms. Clyde and two Pixelvaders ( ) *46 EXP / 59 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) ONLY Two Clydes, Ms. Clyde and Super Otaku ( ) *48 EXP / 62 EXP (EXP Up) *32 Credits / 41 Credits (Credits Up) "Ghost Fighter" Variant (Colosseum) Skills Colosseum Clydes have 5 skills: *Power Crush (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Virus Gas (700 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum Clydes' main skills are Power Crush and High X. Gust. They rarely use the rest of their skills. When Colosseum Clydes run out of SP they only use Power Crush. Below 50% HP When Colosseum Clydes' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Explosion or Virus Attack increase, and the ones of them using Virus Gas increase greatly. Partners Colosseum Clydes can have some partners to help them, only one combination is known: Clyde, a Magma Boy, Bashful and a Ghost Bird ( ) *97,611 EXP / 126,894 EXP (EXP Up) *28,331 Credits / 36,830 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Compound Gallery Clyde.png|Clyde ClydeFront.png|Clyde (Front View) ClydeSide.png|Clyde (Side View) ClydeBack.png|Clyde (Back View) ClydeBlock.png|Clyde defending himself. ClydeLowHP.png|Clyde at Low HP. Trivia *Clyde is based on his namesake from the Pac-Man franchise. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Ghost Category:Colosseum Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Colosseum Enemies